Game Stop
(ring) Thank you for calling Game Stop, where you can buy more with a PowerUp Rewards Credit Card, this is William speaking, how can I help you? Yeah, William, I came in there and I rented Halo, for my game system, right. Ok. You with me there, ahhhh, William? Yeah. Yeah, and this disc kept popping out, and my controller, it was not responding, and I was conquering all kinds of stuff, but it wasn't reflected in my score, and I,I, just think this game was bunk. I figure I'm gonna need triple my rental fee back. We don't rent games, we only sell games. Yeah, I'm gonna need triple my che-arge refunded to me, I figure. Just for aggravation and time. No. Sorry, we don't do that. No? If you (unintelligible) problem with a disc, uh, you bring it back and we swap it out for you, but that's all we do. Ah, there's a big problem. Huge problem. Major problem. If you found a problem with a disc, bring it back and we'll swap it out for you. We'll take care of it for you. Man, I'm telling you, I defeated this guy, another guy. I defeated people left and right, but my score stayed at zero. At "oh". Ahhh, I don't even know what you're talking about. You're playing Xbox Live Achievements? Yes. It's a heck of an achievement, your game you sold me says "oh" on the score. Oh man, there's a problem with the game, bring it back, we'll swap it out for you. I'm gonna swap out back of my hand here if I don't get some satisfaction. Ok, sir, you know what, you can bring it back and we'll take care of it for you and we'll swap out the game. But you know what, do not threaten me like that again, and you know what? You have a nice day. Who do I need to talk to up 'ere? (hang up sound) - (Ring) Thank you for calling Game Stop, where you can buy more with a PowerUp Rewards Credit Card, this is William speaking, how can I help you? Yeah, who, who am I talkin' to up 'ere? It's me again, and you know what, I told you come on down with the game, we'll swap it out for you, but your behavior is just threatening now to come down with a backhand smack me, you know what, get a life, next time could you come down and we'll deal with it, and we'll have the cops here too, and we'll have a nice discussion with that. I'm gonna swap out your teeth. (hang up) - (ring) Thank you for calling Game Stop, where you can buy more with a PowerUp Rewards Credit Card, this is William speaking, how can I help you? Lookee here, bunghole. You know what, I've already told you what we can do. You've already threatened to come down and backhand us. You know what, that is unacceptable, that is immature, I am not gonna deal with you, sir. I will take care of the game, if there is a problem with that, but that's all we're doing, and stop calling, because you are now harassing us, and I've already contacted the police. So, you know what, I've already tracked your number, and I'm recording this stuff. So, you know what, keep it up and the cops will have a nice little chat with you eventually. You know what? Have a nice day man. (hang up) - (ring) Thank you for calling Game Stop, where you can buy more with a PowerUp Rewards Credit Card, this is William speaking, how can I help you? You ready to feel my frickin' grip? Once I come up 'ere? I don't really care, how's that? Straighten this out here. Well, no, I think that there's some sort of issue with you, perhaps. Uh, maybe you should calm down a little bit? I don't think that you need to be making any sort of threats. Well I got a copy of Halo, and this cartridge is all screwed up, every w... I'm sorry, cartridge? Halo was never on a cartridge, I think you're confused. Ah, you're gonna be confused once I come up 'ere and settle the score. How's that sound? Settle the score about what? Seriously, what are you implying? Say it straight, don't play around now. This defective Halo I got here. So what is defective? You said a cartridge for Halo? The score reads "oh,oh,oh,oh,oh" after I defeated everybody in sight. Well, what does that have to do with us? That would be a software issue. If you're having an issue with your console, I would suggest calling Microsoft. Is that clear enough for ya? Ah, was my answer clear enough for you? How about you feel my grip? How's that sound? Sir, what does that mean? Do you have a problem holding something. I'm gonna grip your lips. Are you making a threat? Be a little more eloquent in what you're trying to say instead of making veiled threats. I'm gonna wring your fricking neck, is what I'm gonna do. Ok, then what we're gonna do, is we're gonna call the police right now, and there's gonna be a report filed against you. How's that one for you? What do you mean by that? Pschhh, I don't know, do you understand English? Does that not make sense you you, if we call the police and file a report against you, because you're making threats? I'm gonna wring your fricking neck if you don't gimme what I need. What, what is your problem? I want triple my purchase price refunded to me today. HA HA! I'm sorry, blackmail doesn't work buddy. We already know about you, we've heard. You called yesterday and pulled this stuff. Just give me the manager there, tough guy. I am the manager, so that's it, you're done. You hear me? You want to call and make threats? I am calling the police and filing a report, right now. You want to call back? I'll make sure that they're aware of it. Don't do that. Why wouldn't I do that? You just made a threat. I'll come up and settle it one-on-one, there, smart guy. Oh, no. Oh really? Is that what you're gonna do? Because fine, let me know when you're gonna be here, and I will have a police officer waiting for you. I played Halo for 90 minutes and my score reads "oh oh oh"? This thing's defective. You've already made threats which means that this conversation being civil, or us taking care of your problem, is done. It's null and void. You're gonna feel my foot. That's the way it's gonna go down. HA, HA, HA! I'm gonna feel your foot? Please, tell me when you'll be here, I'll have a police officer waiting, so that we can have this taken care of, so they can arrest you for making physical threats over the phone. 'Bout ten, fifteen minutes from now. Ok. I'll be waiting here for you. I'll see you in fifteen minutes. I'm gonna bring my joystick and wrap it around your fricking neck. Not a problem, not a problem at all. You are absolutely hilariously idiotic. Not a problem at all. I'll take care of you, and then I'll settle the score, is what I'm gonna do. You'll settle what score? You've been messing this whole thing up the entire time. You're talking about Halo, and you talked about a cartridge. You can't keep your story straight, so...If you could give me a straight story, maybe I could've helped you, but instead you just resorted to making threats about hitting people. I'm gonna pull your fricking teeth out, one by one. How's that sound tonight? Uh, that sounds wonderful. Did you have any other, like, dentistry that you'd like to try to do on me today? No, I think you'll be done after that, you'll be toasts. I'll be toast, huh? You gonna put me in your toaster as well? Why don't you shut your trap? No, I'm sorry, you were the one who was trying to be smart with us, and hilarious. I'll leave my trap wide open at this point. Just give me your manager. I told you, I am the manager. I don't believe you, first of all. Well, too bad. (laughs) The truth is, I am the manager on duty, and I am the highest authority you can speak to right now, and in fact you're on speaker phone for the other people working in the store right now. Ummmm. I'm gonna take my elbow to your ribcage, and then you'll be the lowest employee, when you're laying on the fricking ground. Gosh, this has started off as something about a broken Halo game, and then you directly moved to making physical threats, when I told you that I didn't understand what the issue that you were talking about. You said it was reading "zero, zero, zero" across the board, that sounds like a software issue, which is not something that I would be able to help you with. In fact, I don't even know what you mean by that. I'm gonna break your ribs. One by one. Until you give me triple my money back. Until your impotent little threats stop, there's not gonna be actually anything that's happening. Quit wasting my time. No, I think that you're wasting my time, although you've made my day pretty hilarious. Buddy, just put your regional manager on the phone. There's not going to be any escalation, because this is how it works in the state of California. When you make a verbal threat, or you harass an employee of a store, we are no longer legally obligated to deal with your garbage. So if you call back, well actually it won't even matter, because when you do call back, it will be busy, because I'm going to have the phone off the hook, because I'm going to be talking to the police department, and I'm going to be filing a complaint against you. Trust me, when I hang up here, I'm gonna be calling the police department. Yeah, you're gonna be in fantasy land, once I knock you out. Oh my gosh. (laughs) The only reason why I'm continuing to talk to you is because I find it hilarious. But at this point, the same repetition of the same idiotic statements has gotten boring, so goodbye. - (end of track)